


Momentos Inapropiados: Vagón del Express de Hogwarts

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Esa chiquilla de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y figura torneada le robaba el aliento. Desgraciadamente se había tardado demasiado en aceptar que le gustaba Astoria Greengrass y ahora le tocaba esperar. Ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	Momentos Inapropiados: Vagón del Express de Hogwarts

**Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

**Advertencia:**

Lenguaje subido de tono.

Pareja: Draco y Astoria.

**Nota de autora:**

Lo sé, estoy mal. Igual, cualquier sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida. Ojalá lo disfruten un poco.

* * *

**Momentos Inapropiados: Vagón del Express de Hogwarts**

Era primero de septiembre y los alumnos volvían a Hogwarts. El trayecto había sido largo y aburrido para muchos, sobre todo para Astoria Greengrass, quien se había quedado sola en uno de los vagones. Después de pelear con sus amigos y su hermana, no tenía ganas de convivir con nadie más y tampoco iba a ser bien recibida en ningún otro lugar. Había pasado las últimas horas leyendo y dormitando un poco.

—Ya casi —murmuró para sí misma, mirando por la ventana y cayendo en cuenta que quizá debía de ponerse el uniforme antes bajar, como de costumbre.

Bajó su baúl del compartimiento y sacó la túnica. Al encontrarse sola, no se inmutó en desvestirse. Por su mente no cruzó la posibilidad de que alguien fuera a entrar, pero la vida siempre la sorprendía. Estaba con los pechos expuestos cuando la puerta del vagón se abrió.

—Ya casi llegamos a Hogwarts, se tienen que cam… —el aviso que siempre daban los prefectos se escuchó con naturalidad, hasta que el chico cayó en cuenta de la situación y Astoria también gritó por el susto de ser sorprendida de esa manera.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló, cubriéndose enseguida y poniéndose tan roja como el cabello de los Weasley.

—¡Joder! —se quejó el rubio, entrando y cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de él, pero girándose para darle la espalda a la hermana menor de Daphne—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre estar así? —la regañó.

—¡Estaba sola! Y ya me estaba cambiando —se defendió, aun cubriendo sus pechos con las manos en lugar de ponerse el sujetador que necesitaba para la usar la blusa, pues previamente llevaba un vestido de esos que ya tenían integrado un corpiño.

—Eso no es excusa —insistió— ¿Y si hubiera entrado alguien más? —dijo, volteando un poco la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño—. Astoria, ponte ya la ropa —la volvió a reprender al notar que ella seguía así. Una parte de él la quería ver así y otra se resistía a ser provocado de esa manera. Astoria tenía un par de pechos enormes, demasiado desarrollados para su edad.

La aludida rodó los ojos y luego sonrió con malicia. Esa mañana había discutido con su hermana justamente por culpa de Draco Malfoy. Astoria podía ser dos años más joven que ellos y no haber tenido novio todavía, pero no por eso era tonta, ni ingenua en varios aspectos. Así que, se descubrió el pecho y se acercó al rubio para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—No quiero —dijo con voz aniñada, notando como Malfoy se tensaba.

—¡Astoria! —murmuró, sintiendo como la menor aplastaba sus senos contra él. ¡Oh, Salazar! Eran tan grandes y suaves—. Alguien nos puede ver —advirtió y se soltó del abrazo, para luego girarse y encararla, recargado sobre la puerta, para que nadie la fuera abrir por casualidad.

—Siempre me miras el escote, Draco —le dijo con cierto descaro y moviéndose un poco de lado a lado para que sus pechos rebotaran frente a él—. Pensé que los querrías probar —murmuró con falsa inocencia y una sonrisa en los labios, sobre todo al ver como el rubio se relamía los labios.

—Tu hermana me va a matar —dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, queriéndose controlar. No podía negar que la menor de las Greengrass le gustaba mucho, pero se contenía de meterse con ella desde que Daphne lo había amenazado, después de terminar su relación con Pansy el año pasado.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido al escuchar aquello y corroborar que Daphne era la responsable de que el chico que le gustaba no se fijara en ella. "Draco no va a salir contigo, sácalo de tu cabeza" le había dicho la rubia Greengrass con mucha seguridad—. Fue culpa de Daphne que me dejaras de hablar —recriminó, desviando la mirada, sin poder ocultar su decepción.

El príncipe de Slytherin la miró y se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de idiota tenía a una chica con esos pechos frente a él y la rechazaba?

—Astoria —la llamó, poniéndole el seguro a la puerta del vagón para acercase a ella.

—No, está bien, entiendo. Ella es tu amiga y la mejor amiga de tu ex novia —murmuró, sin voltear a verlo y tomando la ropa para ponérsela.

Fue ahora Draco quien la cogió por la espalda, abrazándola y llevando sus manos a los pechos de la menor. Los acunó entre sus manos y suavemente los estrujó. ¡Oh, sí! Eran tan suaves, como había imaginado. Tan redondos y firmes. Le pellizcó los pezones rozados y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

—Eres preciosa, Astoria —le susurró—. Si no fueras la hermana de Daphne, no dudaría un instante en pedirte que fueras mi novia —confesó, tomando la barbilla de la castaña para girarle el rostro lo suficiente y poderla besar. La menor correspondió y sonrió, aunque también sintió rabia interior.

—Quiero ser tu novia, quiero que me beses, que me toques, que… —habló y se giró para abrazarlo mejor, pero fue interrumpida por otro beso en la boca.

Draco se la comenzó a comer a besos, repartiéndolo por todos lados, especialmente en sus pechos expuestos. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, en los que el rubio se dedicó a llenar a la chica de mimos y ella se limitó a suspirar y dejarse querer.

Desgraciadamente para la menor de las Greengrass, se escucharon unos pasos por el corredor y el príncipe de Slytherin se incorporó, recupero la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y le sonrió.

—Anda, termina de cambiarte que estamos por llegar —dijo como si nada, ayudándola a vestirse.

—Me caes mal —se quejó, mientras Malfoy le ponía la corbata verde-plata y se inclinaba a darle un fugaz beso en la boca. En verdad no podía creer que fuera verdad, que ese estúpido código que se habían inventado los amigos de su hermana le estuviera jodiendo la vida de aquella manera. A ella le gustaba Draco desde que lo había conocido y sabía que él no le era indiferente, ¿por qué estaba mal que estuvieran juntos entonces?

—Me adoras, como yo a ti —rectificó con una sonrisa burlona y negó con la cabeza, robándole otro beso más que ella prolongó y él no se resistió—. No, no es el momento —se excusó y sin decirle más, salió del compartimiento para seguir con sus labores de prefecto. Si debía de ser honesto, el problema no era tanto Daphne como el hecho de que se había metido en algo que estaba más allá de lo que podía explicar. No podía andar noviando cuando tenía una misión que cumplir para el Señor Tenebroso y su vida dependía de aquello.

Quizá si salía vivo de aquello, si lograba matar a Dumbledore, y ganaba el favor del Señor Tenebroso, solo quizá podía tener cabeza para pensar en salir con ella. ¡Oh, maldición! De haber podido aprovechar antes lo hubiera hecho. Esa chiquilla de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y figura torneada le robaba el aliento. Desgraciadamente se había tardado demasiado en aceptar que le gustaba Astoria Greengrass y ahora le tocaba esperar. Ese no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.


End file.
